A twist to the tale
by Flying-Bronco
Summary: There never was a curse, just Jack on the run from something he can't get away from. lots of jack angst (arent i nice?) Rated PG13 but i may raise it in later chapters.
1. A twist to the tale

"Woah!" Jack shouted suddenly at the sleeping drunken fat man, slumped upon a chair. The man hardly flinched and kept on sleeping, the pirate smiled- he would be not waking up for quite some time, and the liquor he smelt on the man's breath made sure of that. The next few minutes went by uneventfully as Jack tried in vain to break the chains locked tightly around his wrists, he knew that if he didn't break these bonds quickly then virtually the whole bloody British navy would be storming through the blacksmith doors where he had so cleverly hidden for the time being. The chains were not breaking, he smashed the hammer down onto the chains lying on an anvil but it resulted in him just getting agitated and throwing the hammer half way across the room. It was in this moment he caught sight of the complicated cog contraption built on the other side of the barn. His sharp eyes scanned the area and a donkey standing lazily. With a thoughtful stare he picked up a fire hot bar and looked at it, then at the donkey. With a satisfying sizzle the donkey gave a yelp and began to move successfully working the machine. Jack placed his handcuffs on a cog track and waited patiently for the large cog to run over them, there was a 'snap' and jack was free! He gave himself a mental pat on the back but did not linger in his celebration because at that very moment the door gave a loud creak and opened...  
  
Will had opened the door to find his donkey walking around in circles; his gaze then fell upon his 'master' who was still unconscious. "Right where I left you." He then noticed something out of place, his hammer was laying on the floor, how could it have possibly have gotten there? "Not where I left you," he muttered and then he found it... A stranger's hat was sitting on the side bench. Will Turner frowned at this and moved closer to pick it up. He could not finish this task however as the feel of sharp cold metal harshly smacked against his hand, the young man looked up in mild surprise. There standing in a defensive pose was a bedraggled looking man, who looked like he had spent half the day drinking and then falling into an animals drinking trough for a quick nap. The man wore a red bandana around his head effectively keeping his long matted hair from his face; it also had many coloured beads weaved into it, giving him a foreign look. He wore plain enough clothes though they made him stand out. A plain worn shirt covered by a dark brown leather waistcoat, tied at the hip with a light coloured sash. He had plain brown trousers with unusual but well kept boots, a single belt acted as a shoulder sash for keeping his gun in place...his gun, now that could be dangerous. Will turner instantly knew from this fact that this man was indeed the pirate Norrington and his men had been searching Port Royal for. This was the pirate that had so disgustingly threatened Elizabeth. He worded his opinion and the pirate confidently agreed running his sword blade against Will's. "You threatened Miss Swan." "Only a little." They began to fight. It was systematically done; as if each of them were performing a dance and the steps were absolutely vital in winning the battle. A lot of conversing and mocking (mostly from Jack) was carried out and the fight took place in the roof beams of the barn. Will was knocked off a beam but quickly gained his footing only to be hit with a bag of orange dust, he wiped his eyes and quickly dodged a smart disarming move, he then lunged and disarmed the pirate who had strangely seemed to have his mind in another place for a second or two. The pirate smiled at the young blacksmith who was smirking smugly as he held steady now two swords directly pointing at him, then, lazily he pulled out his pistol from his waist and pointed it at Will's head.  
  
"Move," he said sternly, scowling when the young man moved in front of his only path of escape.  
  
"You cheated," Will said simply, not believing the turn in events. Jack rolled his eyes slightly, "Pirate."  
  
"I cannot allow you to escape," Will exclaimed, holding up the sword as if ready to dodge the bullet and strike the fugitive if he had to.  
  
"Please move!" the pirate had a hint of desperation in his voice now, as the growing sounds of what was surely Norrington's men approaching the barn door. He readied the gun and frantically tried another approach, "this shot it not meant for you." Will faltered, was this kindness in this pirate's voice? Was this villain who has recently caused havoc upon the entire town standing here and refusing to shoot him? Still, it didn't matter now; he could not move and let this man escape. The door shook but held its own as someone outside slammed their body against it, in this small moment Will was distracted and the pirate took this as an advantage, swiftly he smashed the gun butt against Will's temple and watched him crumple to the ground, he then stood lightly over him picked up one of the discarded swords and then ran rather unsteadily to the backdoor and slid it open. Standing there were about 10 royal guards fully armed and positioned right outside the door. Jack gulped as the guards advanced, he drew his sword to make out he was going to fight but at the last minute turned and ran back into the barn, where the man he had fought was still unconscious. He barricaded the door just as the men smashed into it and looked about himself, he could use the boy as an effective hostage, but he looked to be of little value to the community. Still, Jack sighed, he would have to do.  
  
The first thing Will was aware of was a pair of brilliant brown eyes much like his own (he thought for a moment he was looking into a mirror). As his vision cleared, Will found himself staring into the serious face of the man he had fought, "and lost to," Will thought bitterly. The blacksmith apprentice struggled in vain as the pirate pulled him up roughly and propped him up using his empty hand. Will's vision swam and he groaned woefully. The pirate was not smiling, his victory was short-lived Will figured as he heard loud bangs coming from both exits out of the barn, the apprentice almost laughed but thought better of it.  
  
"If I can only reach a sword I will have him off guard, he thinks I cannot rise after that blow to my head," Will thought quietly to himself, "its either that or face the shame of loosing to that lowlife."  
  
Jack woke the sleeping boy and checked him over swiftly and then made his way over to the door and peered through a small crack in it- men were outside, scores of them. He muttered to himself calmly, he needed to act, and he needed to act fast. However, his brilliant plan (which he had yet to think up) was stopped abruptly in its path as he felt the cool biting steel of a sword. Jack's eyes widened in slight fear and he turned around, masking his emotions.  
  
"You," Jack growled quite annoyed now, "don't know when to give up, do ye know who I am boy?" The boy smirked and gave a hearty laugh,  
  
"I hardly think that it is correct for YOU to be threatening ME, pirate. Seeing as I have the weapon at hand and you don't."  
  
"Well at least yer not totally brain-dead like I first thought ye were," Jack taunted, "but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Jack knew this meant nothing to the youngster and yet he felt pride rise up in him as his title, which admittedly hadn't been used for some time, now was said aloud again, even if it was said by him. This pride was cut short however when Will laughed again and rose the sword closer to the pirates neck. The blade mocked Jack, its cold death touch pressed against his skin, in a silent dare to move even an inch.  
  
BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG! The back entrance to the blacksmiths burst open and many soldiers rushed in, guns and swords at the ready. Will let down his sword and took a step backwards, now admitting to his protesting body that he needed to sit down in order to stop his vision from swimming.  
  
"I am glad that he chose not to fight, or I don't know whether I could keep upright, let alone beat him," he told himself as he moved over to the edge of the room to watch in silence as the pirate was to be arrested.  
  
This was not to be however, as Jack had a few clever tricks up his sleeve. The pirate held out his hands nervously as a navy soldier approached him, and went to grab his wrists. At the last moment Jack raised an elbow to the other man's face and darted for his sword. Without thinking he ran the sword through the soldier's body and turned to face the other approaching men.  
  
"Sorry mate, it was nothin' personal, either you or me," Jack said to the already dead man as he spun round to meet his first attacker.  
  
Will looked on in amazement at the desperate fighting styles of the cornered man. He was slashing randomly at people but was being pushed into a corner slowly by the overpowering navy soldiers. It didn't take long for the fight to end, Jack had turned towards him, intent on killing the man blocking Will's view. He did so and then they locked onto each other's eyes for half a second. Dark half frantic eyes met with stern darker ones, then, it was all over...  
  
A/N- Ok so do you want to find out more? Is it a good start to a story and do I need to improve on anything? Please please please tell me!!!! Constructive criticism is welcome! 


	2. Familar faces in different situations

A/N- Thank you for your support. I'm hoping that if I write another chapter I shall get more reviews because so far I've only had a few reviews and an e-mail (. So, don't be shy people! Review!!!! Also I would just like to point out that even though Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me I am writing the story a little gorier which means that there will be death etc. I got a review off of someone saying how she didn't believe that Jack would kill, but the story is an AU and plus I think realistically Jack (being a pirate) would most likely kill rather than be killed. Just wanted to justify why I made Jack kill someone in the last chapter. Anyway onto chapter two...  
  
Jack frowned as his attention was drawn away from the blacksmith's apprentice's eyes. He looked down at the source where an intense pain was bothering him and found a gruesome gash trailing across his left side near his stomach. His stance wavered and he took a dangerously unsteady step backward while pressing a grimy hand to the wound trying to stop the blood flow. The attacking men closed in and the pirate soon found himself on the floor, still clutching the painful wound.  
  
It took a few men to force Jacks hands together and bind them, leaving the gash openly bleeding onto the straw littered floor, Jack groaned, his energy dwindling as the men then pulled him up. As he passed Commodore Norrington he heard his smug voice rise over the din of the busy town,  
  
"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."  
  
Jack clenched his jaw, silently cursing Norrington before giving into the upcoming darkness that had crept sinisterly into his body during the short time he had been injured. The guards staggered at the extra weight the fugitive had added and held him tighter dragging him across the sandy road and towards the prison situated on the far side of Port Royal's fort.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack Sparrow had been injured, captured and imprisoned. 'What an extremely productive day,' Commodore Norrington thought to himself, whilst ordering the second in command to organise a sensible amount of reward money to be paid to the owner of the blacksmiths for aiding them in capturing a dangerous fugitive. Mr Brown had appeared out of the barn looking bewildered but pleased as his profit, while his apprentice followed appearing highly annoyed and flustered. Norrington strode up to Mr Brown and shook his hand politely, "Thank you Mr Brown, you have aided in capturing a highly dangerous fugitive, you should be proud."  
  
The blacksmith swaggered still obviously drunk or hung over and mumbled, "Just doing my civic duty, sir." Before his attention was drawn away by the sight of his reward being presented to him by the Commodores second in command Gillette.  
  
Will growled under his breath, Mr brown had woken just as Sparrow had been dragged away and had done little more than stand before he was rewarded with a generous amount of money. Wasn't it he who had challenged the criminal and bravely fought against him? Wasn't it he who had obtained a head injury a mere half hour ago? The bitter feeling he had felt during his fight between Jack sprouted up again as he vaguely remembered the pirate making him feel quite small and insecure, he knew of course this was just a plan the pirate used to gain the advantage when it came to confidence, however he could still hear the fugitive's sarcastic tone dripping through his brain, making him feel unwanted and out of place in Port Royal. Will decided to ignore this and rose to clean himself up, sparing a quick look in the direction of the fort.  
  
Port Royal was at peace again, the fugitive had been caught and the residents of the small town were busily carrying on with their lives as if nothing had happened, these naive people had no idea of the chaos that was about to crash down upon them. A ragged looking ship with tattered black sails and a sinister look glided almost ghost like through the strangely calm seas toward Port Royal. Its dark appearance camouflaged it from view as the night had set in creating an inky blackness thick with fog. An equally ragged looking man stood at the helm of this ship, tall and erect with one hand on the wheel, and the other throwing and catching a bright red apple. The loud yell of 'land ahoy!' caught his attention and he yelled to the whole crew, which had assembled on deck,  
  
"Right lads, this be yer time to wreak havoc upon some poor helpless villagers, like I promised ye, but heed me words, if ye find Sparrow bring 'im back to the ship, and if calls for parle, then ignore the code, its more guidelines anyway."  
  
The crew cheered and prepared to dock, preparing the canons as they went.  
  
"Ghastly weather don't you think?" Governor Swann said cheerfully to Norrington, whilst taking a walk with him around the fort wall.  
  
"Bleak, very bleak," muttered Norrington, his eyes set on a certain spot in the wall. Suddenly a loud booming sound shook the silent air.  
  
"What's that?" Governor Swann asked curiously.  
  
"Canon fire!" And with that Commodore Norrington leapt at Governor Swann and dragged him down, seconds before a cannon ball flew overhead.  
  
"Return fire!" Yelled Norrington and the soldiers aimed the cannons at what they thought to be where the attack on them was coming from. Little did they know that the ship had already docked and pirates were swarming over Port Royal.  
  
A particularly gruesome pirate covered in scars and coarse hair jeered as two of his fellow maties slashed at a retreating man. He fell squirming with pain on the muddy floor while the ugly pirate stepped up. He smirked showing what was left of a yellow rotten set of teeth before drawing his sword and smashing it right through the man's heart.  
  
This act of terror was one of many that were occurring all over Port Royal and Will was well in a battle between a taller and stronger looking pirate. Using speed to his advantage, Will ducked a violent blow aimed at his head and brought his own sword upwards, scoring a hit in the pirate's midsection. The attacker gurgled a strange sound, fell over backwards and did not move. Pulling the sword from the now dead body, Will moved further into the fray, effectively getting closer to the fort.  
  
It was at this moment; Jack awoke and found himself sprawled on the dank floor of a cell. The sharp pain in his side had diminished to a consistent throbbing but at the same time, he found he couldn't move without letting out a gasp of pain. Jack had however noted that his flesh wound had been cleaned and bandaged, not altogether very well, but it was an improvement for his normal standards. Deciding to stay still, he looked around his cell. Bare-brick walls surrounded two sides of him while the other 2 walls were made of thick metal bars, rusted albeit strong. A minute round shaped window was situated high up on the wall facing the outside of the fort, that too was covered with bars, a cruel reminder of his capture. It was then Jack had noticed the prisoners residing in the next cell, they had abandoned hope of attracting the dog who guarded the keys and were now peering out of the pathetically small window at what seemed to be either a huge party, or a huge fight-'either way,' Jack thought, 'it was loud and that gave him a head...what was that sound?' A cannon had just been set off, but it wasn't just any cannon.  
  
"The pearl," Jack whispered, his voice hoarse but strong. The prisoners refrained from looking through the window and instead pressed themselves against the bars facing Jack.  
  
"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," one man said to Jack, eyes wide with fear. Jack pulled himself up, but managed only to rise to his knees before replying, "Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" It was clear from the rabble that the pearl's guns were creating havoc and destroying the battlements, however Jack did not suspect a cannon ball to blast its way through the wall of his neighbour's jail cell. They had escaped with so much as a few words sympathy, leaving Jack to his own devices. His mind however was not bent on escape but rapidly thinking of how Barbossa had tracked him down so soon.  
  
Two pirates had made their way to what they thought was to be the armoury, what they found was to be an empty prison, wrecked from the damage inflicted by the pearl. The coloured pirate in front turned to leave before his companion (a rather tall gangly sad looking man) piped up, "there be someone in that there cell."  
  
Will spied a stray couple of pirates creep into the fort and went to follow them, many of the pirates had been busy with the navy and so Will had been for some time wandering around looking for signs of trouble, and now he had found it. Racing after them, he entered quietly, sword and hatchet at the ready. He arrived at the dungeons to find the pirates standing outside the only occupied cell in the place- Jack's cell. 'These pirates are here to free this famous Sparrow, that is why they have attacked Port Royal. I must stop them before they get a chance to free him.' Will's mind raced at the thought and he threw a hatchet at the tall pirate, watching him collapse. The smaller dreadlock haired pirate swivelled around in surprise and anger. He ran at Will cursing him to Davy Jones' locker, but Will had the upper hand, blocking a rather hastily made blow, Will countered back with a powerful arc-this had made the pirate off- balanced, he then rose his sword for the killing blow, but the pirate had other plans. The pirate known as Koehler jumped back and Will's blade hit the bars of the prison which emitted a shrill ping but did not budge, using this small amount of time Koehler struck with his sword, however it once again missed Will. The blacksmith in return performed a technical move, which resulted in Koehler being disarmed. Koehler warily assessed the situation and came to the obvious conclusion that he was defeated, however pirates are not known for fairness in fighting (that much Will should've known already) and Koehler had a few tricks up his sleeves in times of need. "OK OK," Koehler reasoned, "so ye killed me mate, no reason to be killin' me." And with that he lowered himself to his knees in mock surrender. Will lowered his sword slightly and went to move forward to transport the pirate to an empty unwrecked cell, when a low calm voice interrupted him, "Don't want to be doing that, mate." It was that of Jack Sparrow, who had now managed to stand using the aid of the bars. Koehler looked positively furious but it was unreadable to Will. "I think I do, criminal," Will spat, moving even closer to Koehler. Jack Sparrow smiled, "Your funeral," he stated simply.  
  
A/N- so what do you think? Thank you to the people that reviewed, hopefully you will review again!!!! 


End file.
